The purpose of this project is to develop and apply nuclear magnetic resonance for elucidating molecular structure and for studying the interactions within and between molecules, especially those of biological interests. An empirical method has been developed for determining the optical purity of a range of epoxides derived from both cyclic and acyclic olefins and arene oxides using nmr in the presence of chiral lanthanide shift reagents. This method is found to be useful for predicting the absolute stereochemistry of non-K-region and bay region tetrahydro epoxides and K-region arene oxides. Deuteron nmr spectra of specifically deuterated liquid crystals have been investigated. The results show a switch-over transition taking place at a critical concentration and temperature in mixed liquid crystals of opposite diamagnetic anisotropies. Various nmr methods are also employed to determine the structures of qinghaosu and its analogs (antimalarial drugs), and a number of fluorinated carbohydrate derivatives related to (1z6)-c-D-galactopyranan which is planned for the binding study of saccharides to immunoglobulins.